Bite the Moon
by KHarbinger
Summary: A story of the Marauders and the freindships among them, nursing a secret love.
1. Chapter 1

_This is story two for me. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Otherwise, I may stop right here._

_*is adamant*_

_I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, the movies would be a LOT longer and more accurate. Also, there would be an entire series devoted to The Marauders. All credit for Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, and I forfeit any and all credit to her. I will in no way make a profit from this publication: it is merely a fan's dreams._

_This story will contain violence, adult themes and situations, homosexual relations and romance, and quite a bit more, if I have any say. (Remus Lupin is the real master here. Second only to Sirius Black.)_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

The brown haired youth slipped into the train compartment, alone and frightened. Slipping the door shut silently, he darkened the door's window with his wand: a basic charm he had discovered in his new school books.

"Coloportus," he murmured, a slight haze forming around the edges of the door as it froze in place, effectively locked.

The eleven year old slumped down in the green riding-chairs, sighing as he looked out at the platform.

_This is dangerous. How could my parents even CONSIDER letting me go? What's Dumbledore going to do, put me in a muzzle?_

The boy chuckled darkly, the image of his Wolf restrained in such a demeaning manner completely absurd. No, the Wolf would never be held by such simple means. He was too clever; too strong.

Too blood-thirsty.

Remus sighed, his hand slinking into his shabby cloak. His parents neither had the care nor the money to dress their son adequately: another reason for him to be ashamed of his very existence. He was a killing machine with a penchant for poor clothing. Brilliant.

His hand emerged, clutching the well-worn letter that he had received on the night of his eleventh birthday, locked in his room and laying on his bed. He knew every word by heart now.

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_Allow me to reiterate and emphasize that you are, indeed, DEAR, Mr. Lupin. _

_I am writing this letter personally to inform you that, after our lovely encounter at the Leaky Cauldron earlier this summer, I have found you to be born for Hogwarts. I have thus, accordingly, spoken to certain contacts of mine at the Ministry of Magic and received a letter of release to allow you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are free to arrive at the beginning of term._

_Now, Mr. Lupin, I am sure you feel quite apprehensive, given your condition. I rather received the impression that you don't feel worthy to be around other people. This, I can assure you, is a terrible misconception. What happened to you is in no-way your fault, Remus, and it makes you no less human than a cold or a missing limb would. I have taken certain precautions for your monthly illness, and we shall discuss them following the start of term banquet._

_Enclosed are, as follows, a list of all necessary school supplies, a ticket for the Hogwarts Express from King's Cross Station, and a copy of your school release form to give to your parents._

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Remus sighed; not bothering to continue to his headmaster's other titles or the list on the second page. His father had taken the release form from him and continued on to fight with mother for three hours. His father was completely against Remus leaving the house, much less attending school with other students. He feared Remus, looking at him as less than human. Less, even than an animal.

His head lowered into his hands as he slumped, fear racking his body.

_Why has mother done this to me..? She KNOWS I'm dangerous… Why would she ever subject me to this torture? It will only end badly for me…_

A knock resounded in his compartment. Remus froze, staring at the door. He hadn't spoken to a child his age since he was six. That was why he locked the door.

_They can't get in…. They'll go away._

Silence reigned in the compartment, then –

"Finite incantatum."

The locking charm withdrew into nothingness as the door slid open to reveal the caster of the negating spell. Black hair framed a handsome face; sharp features and expression denoting aristocracy. The fellow boy held himself tall and regal, looking down on Remus with a blank stare.

"Well… You don't seem to be doing anything exciting… Why'd you lock the door?" the handsome boy asked.

"I…" Remus paused, looking away. " I just wanted to be alone…"

The boy lingered in the doorway, unsure, before stepping into the compartment. Remus looked up at him, resigned, and the boy grinned sheepishly, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Its not that I don't respect your privacy: I do, trust me. I know how it is. Its just that everywhere else is full… I hate to intrude, but I've gotta sit somewhere…"

The boy looked down at the ground, frowning.

… _Certainly doesn't ACT like an aristocrat…_

"Its alright. Sit down." Remus motioned toward the chair opposite him. "My name is Remus. Rems Lupin."

The boy sat, smiling at his new traveling partner.

"The name's Black. Sirious Black." he said, striking a pose and flipping his bangs.

Remus sat bolt upright, eyes glazing in worry as he gauged his chances of escape. The Blacks were a Dark family. He couldn't afford that kind of attention.

"Relax. I hate them all. I'm nothing like those conceited bastards. Neither they nor I acknowledge that I'm part of the family. You've got nothing to fear from the lightest of the Blacks." Sirius said, the lightest smile gracing his lips.

Remus still looked scared, but opted to stay where he was.

This was going to be quite a ride.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Please review._

_KHarbinger_


	2. Chapter 2

_I very nearly removed this story entirely from . I wasn't pleased with the low traffic and lack of reviews. The two reviews I have, since then, received have made me give this story one more chance with a second chapter. If I receive less than ten reviews after this installment, I will desist writing this story entirely._

_To purpleflurp: I simply wrote from my opinions of the characters; my own version of their personalities. Sirius himself has a great amount of insecurity, masked, of course. In any case, I will be trying to deepen these figments into actual people in my story, if it continues._

_To over theMoon42: I thank you kindly for your words. I enjoy writing, but this has been a rough start for me on fanfiction, given my current status. In any case, I simply mimic the best of what I read; throwing in my own tastes and changes. The story that inspired me to write a fanfic for Sirius and Lupin was "Casting Moonshadows" by Moonsign. By far one of the best fanfictions I have ever read. I will include a link to the story._

_Casting Moonshadows belongs to Moonsign, and I in no way claim any credit for it._

_.net/s/3378356/1/_

_Finally, allow me to reiterate that I do not own Harry Potter, and if I DID….. Many many things would have scared small children away from the books._

_Enjoy,_

_KHarbinger_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Remus stared out the window, pointedly ignoring the boy rummaging in the trunk he had brought in from outside. Peeking slyly at the black-haired youth, Remus noted that both the boy's clothing and his trunk were of extremely high quality, golden gilding glinting dimly on the edges of the trunk. Grimacing, Remus flicked his eyes back to the window, noting the loving parents doting on their magical children for the last time before school.

_Lucky, all of them… They have no idea how lucky they are to be human…_

"Hey."

Looking back at the intruder, Remus' eyes shone their question on him.

"How come you look so depressed? Usually, I'm the one that's jealous of them." Sirius said, tilting him head to indicate the children outside the train.

"I… I'm not jealous of them…" Remus turned his head away, staring at the floor as a blush lit his pale cheeks.

Sirius sighed, sitting beside his companion and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine, Remus: not everyone has loving parents."

"My parents absolutely ADORE their child!" Remus growled, ripping free of the teens hand and staring out the window again.

_And that child died five years ago, leaving only me to suffer the pain of his absence in a family that hates me. _Remus thought glumly, feeling Sirius get up and move to his own chair.

A loud whistle pierced the air of the platform, and parents were quickly shepherding their precious ones onto the train, shouting their farewells. The noise in the hallway increased exponentially and Remus soon found himself cringing in his seat, away from the door.

_Damn heightened senses._

Noticing the movement, Sirius looked at Remus, eyes furrowed, then the door, a look of comprehension lighting his features.

"Don't like the noise?" he asked, grinning while he took out his wand.

"_Mufliato." _Sirius intoned, a shard of light springing from his wand and bursting into star-drops as it hit the door. The compartment was immediately shrouded in silence, all noise from without its walls stoppered.

Remus sat up slowly, showering Sirius with a look of pure gratitude.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. I hate the noise too."

Sirius shrugged, pointing his wand at his head.

"_Intonus_." he said, a spherical net of gold swirling around his head and vanishing as he connected himself to the WizardingWireless musical network. Remus could hear the warbling tones quite clearly as Sirius hadn't applied the private incantation as well.

"So what do YOU do you fun," Sirius asked, pulling his right leg up over his left knee,"read?"

Remus smiled, pulling out his compository novel on intricate spell work and charms, nodding his head.

"Yep. Ever since I got my books and a few extras from Diagon Alley, I've been studying it all. I need to be the best in my class…"

Remus looked away again, reminded of exactly how hard he would have to work in order to please Dumbledore and secure a continuous seat at Hogwarts for himself. This was his one chance in the world; the only way he would ever be able to make a life for himself.

"That's alright. I'm more interested in _these._" Sirius grinned, pulling out three books.

Looking over at them, Remus read the titles aloud:

"_The Prank Extraordinaire, The Memorable Mischief Journal, _and _1,000,000 Ways to Plague Humanity…_ Sounds like fun."

Remus felt a grin forcing its way onto his features as he thought of the potential in those books. How much _fun _would it be to break free of the serious lifestyle he had had for the past five years… Maybe he could afford a small amount of fun on the side…

Sirius absolutely beamed; a look of pure joy on his face as he tackled his companion.

"_Oh my God, Remus, are you SERIOUS?!"_

Choking slightly, Remus pulled his head back and got a few words past his glomping companion's body.

"I… I thought that was _your _name, Sirius… And, yeah. I would love to prank with you…"

Sirius released what could only be interpreted as a bark of a laugh, practically smothering the boy against his chest.

"I never thought you'd be the pranking type, Remie! I love you!"

Sirius bounced back to his seat, taking out some parchment and quickly writing down ideas as he shook in crazy joy. Remus straightened his clothes and looked enquiringly at his partner, shaking his entire body once to dismiss the tingles he felt in his skin from the affection.

The Wolf enjoyed this boy's touch.

"Just because I like to learn doesn't mean that I lack a sense of humor, Sirius. We're going to have to come up with several high-quality pranks when we get to Hogwarts."

Remus paused, thoughtful, as he took control of their new operation.

"We may have to gain some support… Maybe three or at least one more person to help us out… We can make ourselves the resident jokers of the castle…"

Remus felt a dark grin forming on his face as he thought of the Headmaster's reaction to Remus causing a little trouble. It would throw the old man off of his back for a bit and gain Remus some space so that he wouldn't be mothered, and it gave Remus an excellent chance at making some good friends.

Not to mention that that old man would probably be rolling on the floor in mirth at the pranks Remus was already planning… He was just that odd of a person.

Sirius looked up at the boy.

"Associates or friends, Remie? And what will we call ourselves?"

Remus smiled invitingly at Sirius.

"Friends, Sirius. We'll be the most famous friends in Hogwarts entire history."

Sirius looked lethally excited at the thought of publicity.

"As to a name… We could call ourselves a lot of things… I'm not entirely sure… Maybe… We'll have to think about it when we get ourselves together."

Remus grinned at Sirius' bouncy frame, the boy looking ready to pounce on him again.

"So, we're friends now?!" Sirius begged, a terribly frightened look in his eyes, as if his life depended on Remus' answer.

Remus smiled once more, happy to please the odd boy.

"Yes, Sirius. We're friends."

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_I still find my work in this story to be subjective and childish. I really don't like the way I'm doing so far and I fear that it will show in the reviews._

_Please withhold any flames. I greatly appreciate creative criticism, though. In any case, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_KHarbinger_


End file.
